5 Minutos en el Futuro
by Once L
Summary: Gracias a Lambo, Gokudera termina en el Futuro durante 5 minutos... junto a Hibari Kyoya. Lo cual, no le hace mucha gracia y mucho menos, cuando descubre un par de cosas que lo relacionan con el Guardián de la Nube. - Shonen Ai. 1859.


**Título:** 5 Minutos en el Futuro.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato, TYL Hibari Kyoya. Mención de Lambo, Tsuna, Yamamoto & Reborn.

**Género:** Un poco de Humor, Romance.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. 1859.

**Para:** Crack & Roll. Reto _"Ice and Fire"_.

**Resumen: **Gracias a Lambo, Gokudera termina en el Futuro durante 5 minutos... junto a Hibari Kyoya. Lo cual, no le hace mucha gracia y mucho menos, cuando descubre un par de cosas que lo relacionan con el Guardián de la Nube.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ le pertenece a _Amano Akira ;D_

**17/09/11.**

¿Qué ha pasado?

Es lo que me pregunto al sentir cómo mi discurso se ve afectado al estar discutiendo y peleando de nuevo con la Vaca Estúpida para luego sentir una especie de pausa y luego, el tiempo continúa su curso. Pero hay algo diferente.

Lo noto cuando veo que no estoy en la habitación del Décimo sino a mitad de algún pasillo, solo, y todo alrededor me es desconocido.

- ¿Dónde…? _¡Ugh!_

No puedo terminar mi oración pues algo duro y con tal fuerza me lanza contra uno de los muros al golpearme en el estómago y sacarme el aire. Me siento desorientado por largos segundos hasta que el dolor va aminorando poco a poco.

- Miren lo que tenemos aquí.

Como puedo alzó mi vista, encontrándome con alguien que reconozco al instante.

- El… ¡El Hibari del Futuro! -exclamo con sorpresa, entendiendo ahora dónde estoy. En el Futuro, en la base Vongola ahora que miro con más detenimiento el lugar.

Lo cierto es, que han pasado un par de meses desde que estuvimos aquí y él sigue igual a como la última vez que lo vi. No ha cambiado en nada. Sigue siendo el maldito bastardo presuntuoso, burlón y sádico de siempre, vestido con su carísimo traje negro y corbata, y su impecable camisa morada de vestir.

¿Sabrá el maldito lo bien que se ve así?

¡Maldición, yo mismo me reprendo! ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? El golpe que me ha dado me ha de haber afectado. Sí, eso debe de ser.

- ¿Eh? –de pronto, el Guardián de la Nube camina hacia mí con sus tonfas listas.- ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto de verme, _herbívoro_?

- Yo no… ¡Yo no me sorprendí! –frunzo molesto el ceño, quizá avergonzado de sorprenderme tanto de verlo o quizá, de que haya sido tan obvio con mi reacción como para que él lo notara.- Da… Da igual. –le resto importancia al asunto, mirando hacia otro lado sin interés.- Cuando vuelva le daré una lección a esa Vaca Estúpida.

- Hn.

Hibari se ríe, o burla… mejor dicho. Y a mí no me parece. Me molesta, porque siento que se ríe de mí. Que me subestima. Y para nada me gusta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan divertido… _imbécil_?

Le pregunto, dando un paso hacia él.

- Nada en particular. Oh, bueno… la verdad es que tú.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Mi mano se acerca a mi cinturón para tomar una dinamita y utilizarla si hace falta. Sé que es inútil hacerlo contra él, pero aún así no puedo dejar las cosas de esta forma. Hibari Kyoya, en el Presente o en el Futuro siempre me saca de quicio. No lo tolero. ¡Lo odio!

- Es que había olvidado lo infantil que puedes llegar a ser. –me dice de lo más tranquilo, provocando que una vena palpite en mi frente, y me enoje más.

- ¡Cállate, imbécil! –en cuestión de segundos abro mi caja Vongola, e invoco mi Flame Arrow. Sin más, le apunto.- ¿Tú qué sabes?

Pero Hibari ni se sorprende ni retrocede, muy al contrario, vuelve a avanzar la misma cantidad de pasos que yo he retrocedido para poder apuntarle.

- ¿O qué harás? ¿Me dispararás… a mí?

- ¡Sí! –le digo sin dudarlo, apuntándole directamente en el pecho.

Vuelve a reírse, como sólo él suele hacerlo.

- Sé que no lo harás, te conozco muy bien, Gokudera Hayato. No tienes el valor…

- ¡No me provoques! –le advierto, sin perder de vista mi objetivo.

- De acuerdo. Hazlo.

Se acerca más a mi arma, presionando ésta contra su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Y sonríe, el maldito bastardo me sonríe de forma burlona, sacándome de mis casillas.

- Dispárame, vamos. –me incita sin la menor duda.- Hazlo.

Y por más que me lo diga, por más que se acerque a mi arma y me presione, es obvio que no puedo hacerlo.

- ¡Déjame en paz! –termino diciendo al final, bajando mi arma y sin cambiar mi semblante molesto en ningún momento.

- Lo ves. Sé que no lo harías… _herbívoro_.

- ¡Es obvio que no lo haría! -reniego molesto por sus palabras, regresando mi arma a su caja.- ¡Además, yo no soy un sádico como tú, no me confundas!

- Te equivocas.

- ¿Qué?

- Eres más parecido a mí de lo que crees.

- ¡Mientes!

- No, no lo hago.

La mirada y sonrisa que Hibari me regala me produce un extraño escalofrío. ¿De qué diablos me habla?

- No por nada… estamos juntos. –su sonrisa se amplía, y yo no puedo creer lo que me dice.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Lo que oyes. _Hayato_ y yo estamos juntos. ¿No lo sabías? No, por supuesto que no. -se ríe.- A ti sólo te interesa tu _"Décimo"_, ¿cierto?

Me da un tic en mi ojo. Debe de ser mentira… me repito. ¿De qué otra forma Hibari y yo estarían jun… juntos?

¡Maldición, me enojo conmigo mismo o en este caso con mi futuro yo! ¿Acaso estaba tan desesperado o necesitado que por eso terminamos con éste imbécil? ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? No lo entiendo. ¿Qué rayos le vio?

¡Es tan extraño!

Hibari en cambio, parece detectar de maravilla mi confusión y sorpresa, y hasta parece complacido con ello. Bastardo.

- Eso no te lo esperabas, ¿cierto?

¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no se lo digo.

¿Quién se imaginaría que diez años después salieras con alguien que nunca soportaste? Es el colmo o… una broma de muy mal gusto.

Lo que me tranquiliza un poco es que afortunadamente yo no vivo en esta época y en la mía, apenas y tengo contacto con el maldito prefecto. Estoy seguro que si él se entera de esto, también le da un infarto. Mordería hasta la muerte a aquel que se atreviera siquiera a insinuarlo.

Sí, sé que tampoco le caigo bien, así que ya somos dos. Aunque… sería divertido ver su reacción, debo de admitir.

- Hey, ¿en qué estás pensando, herbívoro?

Su llamado me saca de mis pensamientos, molestándome al ver que ciertas cosas como la forma de dirigirse hacia los demás no ha cambiado en absoluto. ¿O sólo es por qué soy yo? A mi yo del Futuro lo llama por su nombre, ¿cierto?

- ¡En nada que te importe! –paso a su lado, ignorándole completamente.

Si estoy en el Futuro, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ir a visitar a mi Décimo y saludarlo, y no estar aquí perdiendo mi tiempo con este bastardo. Cierto, visitar al Yamamoto del Futuro tampoco estaría mal; él y yo dejamos una conversación pendiente aquella vez que fuimos atacados por el Black Spell. Sería bueno terminarla y dejar las cosas claras. Apuesto a que sigue muy sorprendido al ver que logramos detener a Byakuran, y se sorprenderá más al verme de nuevo aquí.

- No tan rápido.

A penas y he dado dos pasos más cuando me retiene del antebrazo. Hago una expresión rara al tomarme por sorpresa.

- ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué te pasa? –trato de liberarme, pero su agarre en demasiado fuerte. El idiota me está lastimando aunque no se lo dejo ver.

- No te permitiré ir a ver a ninguno de los dos herbívoros. ¿Lo entiendes?

¿Cómo sabe que yo iba ir a verlos? De verdad… ¿De verdad conoce tan bien a mi yo del Futuro o… es que yo soy tan predecible? Sea como sea, no quiero saberlo.

- ¡Eso no tiene que ver contigo, no te metas! ¡Así que suéltame!

- Te equivocas. –me dice sin aflojar ni un poco su agarre.- Es tu culpa que mi Hayato no esté aquí, así que sí, si tiene que ver conmigo.

- ¿Hah?

¿Qué excusa idiota es esa?

- Además… -sin esperarlo siquiera, el bastardo se agacha y me carga como si fuera un costal de papas sobre su espalda.- Sigues siendo mío de una u otra forma, y no quiero que veas a esos herbívoros. ¿Lo entiendes?

- ¡Hey, bájame, idiota! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Yo no soy tuyo ni de nadie más! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te digo que me bajes, Hibari!

Por más que lucho, pataleo y grito, no consigo que Hibari me baje. El idiota sabe a dónde me lleva y cuando acuerdo, cruzamos una puerta y luego me tira sobre una gran cama.

No reconozco este lugar, pero el aroma en el aire me es familiar.

- Esperaremos aquí hasta que pasen los cinco minutos. –se sienta a mi lado, con un porte serio y cruzando elegantemente sus piernas.

_- _¡Maldito!

Gruño molesto, queriendo asesinarlo con la mirada. ¿Quién se cree que es para decidir qué puedo o no hacer en mi corta estadía aquí?

- ¿Dónde estamos? –le pregunto entre dientes, mirando alrededor. No hay algún elemento que me diga de quién es esta habitación.

- En la habitación de Hayato. –responde sin más.

- ¿Y por qué me trajiste aquí? ¡No, más importante, porque entras sin su… sin nuestro permiso! ¿Qué no te enseñaron que no debes entrar en las…?

Él frunce ligeramente el ceño, y luego me interrumpe.

- ¡No necesito ninguna clase de permiso de mi amante! Si quiero venir a su habitación, besarlo o hacerlo mío, lo hago sin más, no necesito pedirle permiso. Así que… si quiero tomarte a ti, simplemente lo haré, ¿queda claro?

Se gira hacia mí, haciéndome retroceder hasta la cabecera de la cama al ver su mirada de depredador.

- ¡Hey, espera! –trato de mantener algo de distancia entre los dos.- ¡Yo no soy…!

- Eres Gokudera Hayato, el Guardián de la Tormenta, ¿no?

- ¡S-Sí, pero…!

- En lo que a mí concierne… eres _mi_ herbívoro y tengo todo el derecho de tocarte si así lo quiero.

La sonrisa burlona, traviesa que pone, me eriza hasta el último cabello de la nuca. ¿Qué diablos pasa con éste Hibari Kyoya?

- ¡Hey!

Mis manos tratan de alejarlo al sentir ese beso en mi cuello.

- Hayato es sexy, tú eres lindo. Y aún así… me gustas. –me sonríe de medio lado, buscando besar de nuevo mi cuello. Uno de mis puntos sensibles desde que tengo memoria.

Y lo peor de todo es que el idiota lo sabe. Puedo verlo en su mirada e intención al tratar de repetir la misma acción.

- Deberías de sentirte feliz.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué debería? –mi entrecejo se frunce ante la desconfianza que muestro.

- Porque no hay hombres como yo. En el Presente, en el Pasado o en el Futuro, sólo existo yo. Y tú así me quieres, siempre, en cualquier época. Lo sé.

- ¡N-No es…! ¡No es cierto! –estallo, sin darme cuenta del leve sonrojo que tengo en las mejillas.

- Siempre te has sentido atraído por mí, acéptalo herbívoro. –sonríe de medio lado.

- ¡Eso no es…! ¡Estás equivocado! –murmuro por lo bajo, al mirar hacia otro lado ofendido y avergonzado.

¿Dice eso simplemente porque una o dos veces he pensado que es atractivo y… sexy?

- Bueno… muy pronto lo aceptarás.

Sin preverlo siquiera, Hibari se acerca y me roba un beso en la boca.

- ¡Qué mierda crees que…!

- Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver, herbívoro. Si eso sucede, me encargaré de hacerte sentir bien por cinco minutos.

De inmediato me pongo completamente rojo hasta las orejas, y las imágenes que han aparecido en mi mente no quieren desaparecer por más que quiero.

- ¡V-Vete al diablo, Hibari Kyoya! –le grito, sin importarme siquiera que Cavallone o los Varias me escuchen hasta Italia.- ¡Me aseguraré de cambiar el futuro para no terminar contigo! ¿Me oyes? ¡De ninguna manera estaré contigo!

- ¡Wao! Qué interesante. Inténtalo si puedes, el resultado será el mismo, ya lo verás.

- ¡Primero muerto que…!

Una nube rosa me envuelve, mandándome en el momento menos oportuno a mi época.

- ¡… salir contigo!

- ¿Gokudera-kun?

El Décimo, Reborn-san y la Vaca Estúpida me miran fijamente sin entender qué me pasa o a quién le grito.

- ¡L-Lo siento mucho, Décimo! ¡Con permiso!

Me disculpo un par de veces, marchándome después a casa.

Para mi desgracia, en cuando salgo de la casa del Décimo me detengo al encontrarme a mitad de la calle con Hibari. Me enojo al instante, frunciendo más mi ceño.

- ¡Jamás saldré contigo! ¿Me oyes? ¡Prefiero salir mil veces con el Cabeza de Piña, el Maniático de los Cuchillos o el Potro Salvaje, pero jamás contigo!

Sin decirle nada más, tomo el camino contrario a él.

Sin saber en ese momento que mis palabras y mi forma de actuar es lo que hace que despierte en el bastardo curiosidad e interés hacia mi persona, hasta transformarse en algo más y llegar al futuro del que acabo de llegar.

El principio de nuestro Destino se ha puesto en marcha… para mi desgracia.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Fic, siguiendo las pauta del reto de esta quincena de la Comunidad del LJ, <em>Crack &amp; Roll<em> ha marcado (inspirado en esta frase: _"There are no men like me. There's only me"._ Un mínimo de 1,700 palabras y narrado desde el punto de vista del protagonista) :D

Por supuesto que un 1859, experimentando yo con un Hibari de 10 años en el Futuro y nuestro lindo Gokudera de 14 años (el Hibari del Futuro es tan sexy~ *¬*).

Bueno, espero que haya cumplido con el reto y a ustedes les haya gustado. Sin más por ahora, muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano. Nos vemos ;)

PD. Sí, leve alusión al 6959, B59 y D59, porque también me gustan xD


End file.
